1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to handling and cutting media, such as paper, plastic film, and fabric, that is to be marked and/or cut to size as it is removed from the "roll". The invention provides a convenient means of handling, marking, and cutting media, especially media used for wrapping objects and media from which a preprinted square or rectangular shape is to be cut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Media in "roll" form, although being a convenient means of neatly storing media within a limited space, is awkward to handle and dispense. Typically, rolled media is placed upon a relatively flat surface and manually unrolled to the length desired. If the working surface is not truly level, the roll of media tends to move, due to gravity, in the direction of the down-hill slope of the working surface. To prevent this from happening, the working surface must be level or some auxiliary means of stopping roll movement (such as a paper weight), must be used. If the working surface is level, the media roll still tends to move as paper is pulled off the roll or if the roll is bumped or jarred by the user. In some instances, media that has been on the roll for a period of time develops a "memory" for the shape of the roll on which it was placed. This memory causes the media to curl or roll upon itself as it is removed from the roll. To overcome this problem, additional means of holding the media (such as paper weights) to the working surface are typically used. The paper weights may interfere with the cutting process and repositioning or adding additional weights may be required. Cutting is typically performed using scissors or some form of razor knife. If the desired shape to be cut is not pre-printed on the media, the user must by some means measure and mark the media prior to cutting. In most instances, if a reasonably straight and square cut is desired, the user must carefully cut the media along lines placed upon the media. Scissor cut edges, if not cut carefully, may be jagged. Razor cutting may require the use of a cutting board if damage to the working surface is to be avoided. To cut additional media from the roll, the entire procedure is repeated.